


Devil's Christmas

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Dan Espinoza, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: Dan and Lucifer spend their Christmas morning together. Cue fluff, snark, unnecessarily long Barbie names, flirting and a lot of smut.





	Devil's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently procrastinating writing my master's thesis, so I decided to write this little one-shot. I couldn't decide on a good title for it, so if anyone has any good suggestions, feel free to share them in the comments. Other than that, enjoy :)

Daniel sat down on the couch next to Lucifer, handing him a tumbler of eggnog with an amused chuckle. The taller man’s arms were folded across his chest petulantly as he glared daggers at Chloe’s Christmas tree.

“Stop scowling,” Dan whispered, wiggling in his seat to get comfortable. He shouldn’t have worn jeans, he thought to himself, they might make his ass look good but they were hell to sit in.

He was spending his Christmas morning at Chloe’s house, along with Lucifer who’d appeared at half past seven without an invitation and talked his way in by waving a bag full of presents underneath Chloe’s nose. They were all currently watching Trixie open her share of the gifts, drinking eggnog despite the early hour and trading outrageous stories about dumb criminals and sometimes even dumber colleagues.

Chloe and Dan were also making sure that nothing the eccentric Brit had given their daughter was in any way inappropriate, dangerous, or obnoxious. So far it seemed to have gone well. Trixie had unwrapped a new school rucksack - designer by the way Chloe raised her eyebrows at Lucifer upon seeing it - a blonde police officer Barbie doll and, curiously, an ancient-looking calligraphy set. Dan himself received a new watch - leather strap, gold frame, and all - while Chloe had a new pair of earrings.

“Stop scowling, you Scrooge,” Dan repeated in a chiding tone, nudging Lucifer with an elbow. “You glare any harder, the tree will catch fire.”

“I wish,” the other man muttered, taking a delicate sip of his drink.

“Hey!” Chloe cried out in half-pretended outrage, waving an empty glass of eggnog in their direction. “There’s nothing wrong with my tree. I happen to like my tree,” she informed them, carefully enunciating her words. Then, pointing in turn at the offending tree, she continued to explain, “Trixie made most of the ornaments.”

Lucifer turned his scowl on her. “The spawn was the one to make that outrageous angel figurine?” he asked, sounding deeply disturbed. “What in the world have you been teaching her?”

Trixie looked up from where she was playing with her new doll, pretending to arrest a browning banana, and smiled sweetly at the tall man. “Don’t you like my angel, Lucifer?” she asked innocently. “Miss Johnson helped us make ornaments in art class.”

The Brit tilted his head in consideration, licking a stray drop of eggnog off his lips. Dan’s eyes followed the movement. “Oh!” the club owner exclaimed suddenly, leaning forward. “Did this Miss Johnson force you into it?” he questioned the little girl.

Trixie giggled, though Dan was sure Lucifer hadn’t been joking. “Don’t be silly,” she scolded gently as she absentmindedly started peeling her prisoner. “We could choose between making a little baby Jesus, a Santa Claus, and an angel. I didn’t want to make baby Jesus because almost everyone was doing it, and I couldn’t make Santa because I didn’t have any red clay for his coat and Tommy wouldn’t share.”

“What did you try to make him share?” the Brit asked with interest. “A little torture, perhaps?”

Chloe gave him an irritated look. “Of course not!” she exclaimed loudly, turning to her daughter. “She just asked him  _ very _ nicely, right Trix?”

The girl shrugged, biting off a chunk from her banana-turned-criminal. “I did,” she agreed with her mother. “But then when he still wouldn’t give it to me, I tried pinching his arm.”

Lucifer grinned, white teeth glinting in the colorful lights of the Christmas tree. “Fascinating. Tell me more.”

“There better not  _ be _ more!” Chloe said, speaking to Trixie but looking intently at Lucifer.

“There’s not,” Dan’s daughter promptly answered, too fast for it to be the truth.

“Good,” Chloe settled on, rising from her seat. “Anyone want a refill?” she asked the two men, wiggling her empty tumbler at them.

Dan shook his head. “Nah, we’re good.”

The trio watched silently as the policewoman made her way into the kitchen in search of more eggnog. It was only when Chloe’s head disappeared behind the open door of the fridge that Trixie spoke up again. “I kicked him underneath the table,” she whispered proudly. “He complained but couldn’t prove it was me.”

Lucifer, to Dan’s bemusement, actually seemed proud of the cheeky girl. He, on the other hand, was horrified that his daughter would do a thing like that, completely unprovoked. Then again, it was nice to know she could stand up for herself if it was ever needed.

Closing the fridge door, having apparently poured herself another glass, Chloe made her way back into the living room. “Finish your banana, Trix,” she instructed the girl, who was twirling the half-eaten fruit mindlessly in her hand.

“Oh,” Trixie gasped, eyeing sadly her yellow prisoner. “I ate him.”

Chloe smiled fondly. “That’s all right, honey. You can arrest one of your other dolls, can’t you?”

“Yes,” Lucifer joined in. “Say the word and I’ll find you another one. A Detective Douche doll this time, perhaps? I bet he’d look really good in handcuffs,” he added with a playful leer in Dan’s direction.

The shorter man rolled his eyes. “Hilarious,” he commented drily, ignoring the barely noticeable shiver of excitement that ran up his spine. “Really, hilarious. Any chance you could find me a devil doll I could stick some pins in?”

Lucifer looked intrigued. “You’re full of surprises, detective,” he exclaimed, voice slightly rising in pitch. “I didn’t know you were interested in voodoo.”

“What’s a voodoo?” Trixie asked guilelessly.

“Ask your mother,” both Dan and Lucifer quickly answered, earning themselves a classic Decker death stare from Chloe.

Dan gave her an innocent shrug, happy to let all the blame rest on Lucifer. The man never seemed to be bothered much anyway, no matter how many times others berated or lectured him.

Chloe decided to forego the lecture this time, however. “It’s just a silly game,” she explained, smiling at Trixie. “You don’t have to worry about it. Why don’t you go back to playing with your doll?”

The girl sighed. “I can’t. I ate the bad guy,” she explained, showing her mother an empty banana peel.

“You can use the angel as your victim,” Lucifer jumped in with a false air of helpfulness, before muttering under his breath, “Wouldn’t be the first time one was locked up as punishment.”

Trixie’s eyes lit up at the reminder. “Lucifer, you didn’t tell me what you think about my angel yet! Do you like it?”

“It’s very… original,” the man said through a fake grin. “The halo is a nice touch,” he added insincerely.

Dan nudged him with his elbow.

“And the harp,” the club owner added drily.

Dan nudged him harder.

“What?” Lucifer turned to him, dark eyebrows raised. “I don’t know a single angel that plays the harp! Do you?”

Chloe gave a long-suffering sigh. “Angels aren’t real, Lucifer,” she said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. “She can make one playing the banjo if she wants to.”

“Ah, well,  _ some _ angels do like to  _ play _ the banjo, if you know what I mean,” Lucifer grinned, quirking a playful eyebrow at Chloe. “I, myself, am very fond of playing the-”

Dan drove his elbow into the other man’s side again. “Stop it,” he reprimanded him, though it didn’t come out as harshly as he had intended. “Trixie is right there.”

Lucifer glanced at the little girl, who was once again immersed in playing with her new doll - the Barbie now rappelling down the Christmas tree and using the ornaments as target practice. “Yes, I can see the spawn is very interested in our conversation,” he snarked.

“You never know what she hears,” Dan insisted. “She once repeated my sister calling her IT guy a  _ stupid gringo _ . How she heard it, I don’t know. Mária said she had been playing on the other side of the house at the time.”

“Aunt Mária was shouting really loud,” Trixie chimed in without looking up from her Barbie. “She also called him an  _ hijo de puta _ , but she told me I shouldn’t repeat that one.”

Chloe shot Dan a glare promising all kinds of retribution for his sister’s potty mouth.

“Uh, you might not want to repeat that, sweetheart,” he told his daughter softly, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat. “Auntie Mária shouldn’t have said it.”

“Okay,” Trixie agreed easily, shrugging it off. “Do you think my new policeman, super secret agent Barbie would like a banjo?” she asked them. “She could be a policeman, super secret agent, and banjo player Barbie. Do you think she’d like to play in a band with my marine biologist, rocket engineer, and pianist Barbie?”

Lucifer turned an incredulous smile at Chloe. “I repeat, what in the world are you teaching her?”

Chloe took a smug sip of her eggnog. “She’s ambitious,” she said, looking pleased as punch. “I think it’s great.”

The Brit made a face. “Ambition twists and crushes people,” he proclaimed. “Have you any idea how many ambitious people are in hell? Thousands.”

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?” Dan shot back, a little peeved off at Lucifer for criticising his daughter’s aspirations. “What’s up with you? You’re normally a little more… cheerful. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” the club owner retorted, grinning. “And, for your information, I actually woke up in the middle of the bed. With Monica on the left and Kamilla on the-”

Dan slapped his palm over Lucifer’s mouth, successfully muffling the rest of the man’s sentence. “None of us want to hear that,” he hissed, a little embarrassed at how much he really didn’t want to hear about Lucifer’s conquests.

Lucifer, ever the child, didn’t seem to be sympathetic to his plight. His eyes flashed briefly and before Daniel realized what was going on, a hot wet tongue slid against his palm.

Dan stared at the Brit, uncomprehending. “Uh…”

Lucifer licked him again, gaze playful.

The detective knew he should be disgusted by the childish display, but he couldn’t bring himself to retract his hand. Staring the other man in the eyes, he suddenly felt hot under the collar. He probably shouldn’t have drunk the fourth tumbler of eggnog.

“Are you two having sex?” the small voice of Dan’s daughter interrupted their moment, her innocent eyes looking up at them.

Dan immediately snatched his hand back. “What?” he asked confusedly. “Oh, no, Trixie. We’re not having sex, I was just- uh, I was…”

“Flirting,” Chloe filled in, amusement clear in her voice. “Daddy and Lucifer were just flirting, honey.”

“Oh,” Trixie looked almost disappointed, super secret banjo player or whatever Barbie hanging loosely from her hand. “I thought you said sex was like kissing, mommy.”

“It is,” the woman quickly agreed, shooting a warning look at Lucifer who had opened his mouth to speak again. “It’s just a different kind of kissing.”

“Indeed,” the Brit agreed. “It’s kissing with your-”

Dan’s hand was back across the man’s mouth. “I think that’s enough, Lucifer. In fact, maybe we should just get going and leave the girls to it?” he suggested. He then turned to Chloe, “Your mom is coming over soon anyway, right? We better get out of your way.”

The female detective nodded with a sigh. “Don’t even remind me. God knows what sort of crap she’s going to give Trixie this time. Last year, she bought her a see-through, sequined crop top.”

“That was a good present, mommy,” Trixie piped up in an excited voice. Then, turning to Lucifer and Dan, she explained, “We cut it up to make a wedding dress for my astronaut, brain surgeon Barbie.”

“She was marrying the marine biologist, rocket scientist, and piano player Barbie,” Chloe whispered proudly. “Everybody cried.”

Trixie grinned at her mom.

Dan, parental pride also swelling in his chest, stood up. “That’s wonderful, honey. Maybe this year grandma will bring you something for your new doll.”

Chloe followed him, setting aside her empty glass. “Yes, maybe,” she agreed unconvincingly. “Now, let’s get you going before Lucifer says something that would send Trixie to therapy.”

The girl in question, still clutching her doll, walked over to the still lounging Lucifer. “Do you really have to go?” she asked, prompting two warning looks at the man from her parents.

“I’m afraid so, little human,” Lucifer told her, rising to his feet as well, causing him to tower over the rest of them.

“That’s too bad,” the child sighed, hugging Lucifer’s legs tightly, burrowing her face into his thigh. Dan always found it hilarious how much Trixie loved the man, despite his reserved attitude towards her.

Predictably, Lucifer pushed the girl gently away with a finger to her forehead. “Yes, well. Don’t despair, there’s still an unopened present underneath the tree waiting for you.”

Dan turned to look in surprise. The last he knew, there were no more gifts to open, but to his shock, there was now a small-ish rectangular box, wrapped in a shiny caramel-colored paper underneath the tree.

“Huh,” Chloe breathed out. “I could’ve sworn you just brought the three.”

Trixie was unbothered by the mystery, running to grab the present. “Thank you, Lucifer!” she cried out.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it,” Dan repeated, motioning the other man to grab his coat. “I don’t really want to be here when Penelope arrives, no offense.”

“None taken. I’d skip out as well if I could,” Chloe admitted quietly. “But she  _ is _ my mother.”

Dan gave her a commiserating smile. “I’ll see you on Monday?” he said.

His ex nodded. “Unless they call us in sooner,” she agreed.

“Merry Christmas, then,” he told her, kissing her on the cheek. He then left her to say goodbye to Lucifer, while he went to kiss his daughter.

“Merry Christmas, munchkin,” he whispered into Trixie’s ear, distrustfully eyeing the nondescript, black box she had pulled out of the shiny wrapper.

“Merry Christmas, daddy,” she returned, bright eyes not leaving her present.

Walking over to the front door, Dan gave his girls one last smile, let Lucifer help him into his coat, and then stepped out into the crisp morning air.

Hearing the door close as Lucifer followed him outside, Dan looked around the quiet neighbourhood. “Where’s your car?” he asked the other man when his eyes couldn’t find the club owner’s flashy vehicle.

“I walked.” The Brit shrugged, unconcerned.

“You walked? All the way from Lux?” the detective questioned in disbelief.

Lucifer simply gave him an innocent smile.

Rolling his eyes, Dan pulled out his own car keys. “Come on, I’ll drive you,” he offered.

Lucifer eyed him intently for a second, before plucking the keys out of his hand. “I’ll drive,” he informed him. “You’ve had too much to drink, detective, and while I would survive even the worst of car crashes, you would not be so lucky.”

Dan rolled his eyes at the weird comment as he followed Lucifer to his car. He couldn’t exactly remember how much the man had had to drink, but as he looked completely sober, the detective decided there was no harm in letting him drive.

Lucifer was turning the key in the ignition when an enraged shout of “Lucifer!” came from inside the house, followed by an excited child’s cheer. The man in question just peeled off the curb, tires squealing as the car accelerated away.

Dan sighed. “What was in that box?” he questioned wearily.

“A set of throwing knives,” the Brit admitted with a self-satisfied smile. “Maze suggested it.”

“Of course your scary, ninja bartender would think that was a good present for a child,” the detective muttered. “And of course you wouldn’t know any better. Anyone ever tell you that you’re a goddamned nuisance?”

Lucifer just gave him a charming grin. “Where to, detective?” he asked, merging onto the highway.

Dan considered the question. He didn’t really feel like going back to his empty flat, where he’d end up sitting in front of the TV, dully watching Christmas movies with a bottle of wine. “Surprise me,” he finally told the club owner, feeling a little adventurous.

Lucifer raised an intrigued eyebrow, overtaking a slow-moving family van. “As you wish,” he practically purred at him, and Dan immediately felt like he should regret his impulsive decision.

Whether it was the way Lucifer’s slacks hugged his thighs, or whether it was the eggnog, he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

Dan found he wasn’t the least bit surprised when they arrived at Lux. They parked the car in an empty employee spot, near the back entrance to the club, and got out. “You have any special drink requests?” Lucifer asked. “I only have bourbon up in the loft, but the bar has just about anything you could ask for.”

“Bourbon’s fine,” the detective assured the other man, suddenly feeling a little uncertain.

“Very well, after you.” Lucifer motioned him towards the elevator with a sweeping gesture of the arm and a gleam in his dark eyes.

Dan stepped into the cabin, starting a little at the barely-there touch of a warm hand to the small of his back as Lucifer led him inside. “Pretty quiet in here,” he commented weakly just to break the silence.

The Brit pressed the appropriate button to get them to the loft. “We don’t open till eight,” he explained. “We’ll have dancers dressed as Christmas elves, if you’re interested.”

“Uh, no,” Dan stammered. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Lucifer chuckled warmly and subtly nudged Dan out of the elevator once the doors opened back up as the pair arrived at the loft.

“You want to turn on the telly?” the taller man asked, motioning towards the large monitor mounted on the wall of the living room. “I’ll get the drinks.”

“Sure,” Dan mumbled, looking around for the remote control. When he found it in the couch cushions, he pressed what looked like a power button and was happy to see the black monitor come to life. “Anything particular you wanna watch?” he called out, his back to the kitchen.

The response was quiet and came from right behind him. “Not really,” Lucifer purred into his ear, handing Dan a glass of bourbon over his shoulder.

“Thanks,” the detective grunted, feeling the line of warmth at his back as the other man stood close. “There’s, uh, there’s some comedy show on,” he told Lucifer as a pudgy man with floppy hair pranced around a stage on the TV screen.

“Uh-huh,” the club owner acknowledged, lightly sliding a hand down the outside of Daniel’s arm. “Shall we sit then?”

“Yeah, sure,” the detective agreed, stepping away from the other man and plopping down on the leather couch that was in front of the TV. Lucifer followed his example and sat down next to him - shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

Taking a sip of his drink, Dan tuned out the comedian on the screen. “I just realized I didn’t get you anything,” he told Lucifer. “You know, for Christmas.”

“Well, the day isn’t over yet, detective,” the Brit answered teasingly.

Dan found himself watching the way Lucifer’s mouth moved as he spoke. He tried to gather the courage necessary to flirt back. “Yeah?” he breathed hesitantly. “Is there anything you wanted?”

His companion leaned closer. “I’m sure I could think of something,” he assured him silkily. “That is, if you’re offering?”

This was it, thought Dan; there was no going back now. He swirled the bourbon in his glass nervously, watching the amber liquid glitter. “I think...” he rasped, before clearing his throat and trying again, “I think, I am.”

 

"Oh heavens," Dan groaned some time later as he lay on his back in the middle of Lucifer’s bed.

The Brit chuckled. “The other direction, I’m afraid,” he teased, before dipping his head again and licking at the tip of Dan’s erection.

“Oh,” the detective gasped, thrusting his pelvis upwards as the other man suddenly swallowed around him. His member was completely enveloped in the hot heat, causing Daniel’s brain to short-circuit.

Lucifer started bobbing his head rhythmically, while rolling one of Dan’s balls in his hand, causing him to jerk violently.

“Uh, you might want to,” he paused to moan loudly, “back off a little if you don’t want this to, uh, end too soon.”

The raven-haired man, who’d pulled off as soon as Dan started speaking, gave him a smug grin before sitting up. "Very well, detective,” he drawled. “On all fours then."

“Dan,” the shorter man corrected. “God, call me Dan.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him, patting his hip. “Then don’t call me God; it’s a little disturbing,” he retorted. “Now, stop being lazy and turn over,  _ Dan _ .”

Dan did as he was told, grumbling under his breath as his sweaty hands kept slipping on the duvet. “Just go slow, yeah?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” came the warm reply, Lucifer running his hands calmingly down Dan’s back.

He turned his head, watching over his shoulder as the Brit kneeled behind him and tugged his hips closer to himself. He licked at the dimple above Dan’s butt, prompting a soft gasp from the detective.

"Ready?" Lucifer asked him, fingers tightening almost imperceptibly where they held onto the shorter man’s hips.

“Yeah,” Dan croaked, before gasping as he felt a lube-covered finger circle around his hole. When in the hell did his lover even get the lube? he wondered, dropping his head and resting his forehead on the pillow. He tensed up a bit as the finger dipped inside a fraction and had to tell himself to unclench unless he wanted Lucifer to hurt him.

The club owner, however, just ran a calming hand across his back to relax him, belying his ever present disregard for other people’s feelings. Daniel’s tension ebbed away despite himself, melting under Lucifer’s magic fingers.

Then, the raven-haired man pulled his finger back out, before slipping it in again and slowly establishing a gentle thrusting rhythm. Dan moaned loudly, fingers clenching the silky duvet.

Soon, the detective was ready for another finger, which Lucifer slowly slid in as well. Dan felt the digits spread inside of him in a scissoring motion, one of them brushing against his prostate.

“Oh, God,” he gasped.

Lucifer gave him a weak slap across his left butt cheek. “What did I tell you about that?”

“Sorry, Lucifer,” Dan quickly amended, breathless from the tingle the slap had left behind. The other man must’ve realized this as he landed another pat to Dan’s ass. The detective whined as an honest to God shiver ran down his back, and a wonderful heat pooled in his stomach. “Fuck.”

The taller man chuckled warmly, running his left hand over the expanse of Dan’s back again, while using the other one to keep fingering him open. It didn’t take long for Dan to start pushing back on Lucifer’s fingers.

“You ready for more?”

“Uh-uh,” the detective agreed enthusiastically, pressing his ass back again.

In response, Lucifer slid another two fingers inside of him at once, punching a sharp gasp out of Dan’s mouth. The heat in his stomach increased twofold, and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck and into his hair. The stretch was almost too much, but it didn’t hurt too bad. The fingers pistoned in and out of him, bumping against the bundle of nerves on almost every other pass.

Dan felt like he’d blacked out for a moment because, when his brain caught up to what was happening to him, Lucifer’s manhood was already nudging against his hole.

“Breathe,” the man advised him, pressing in slowly.

Dan’s body welcomed the intrusion with an almost overwhelming sense of relief. “Oh, God,” he moaned, earning himself another slap and an amused chuckle from his lover.

Lucifer didn't stop to let him adjust until he was all the way in, his thighs resting against Dan's, his hips snug against his the detective’s plump cheeks.

"Fuck. Oh hell," Dan groaned as a violent shiver ran through his body. “Lucifer.”

The taller man rolled his pelvis into Dan’s sharply. “You’re learning,” he noted, leaning down and licking a hot stripe up Dan’s back.

“Yeah, yeah. Just move," the detective urged, bucking backwards.

And Lucifer did, starting painfully slow - pulling his cock almost all the way out before gradually pushing back in. They both moaned breathlessly at the sensations, Dan involuntarily clenching around the girth of his lover’s cock.

“That’s it,” the tall man whispered, running his hands up and down Dan’s back soothingly in time with his slow thrusts. It was almost hypnotic, the drag of skin against skin, the rhythmic breathing, the quiet squelching of the lube.

“Oh, oh.” His eyes slipped closed and his fingers curled tighter around the duvet as he gave himself over to the sensation, feeling Lucifer throbbing inside of him.

The club owner snapped his hips forwards a little more forcefully and Dan groaned, hips twitching in an instinctual response. Fuck, that felt good. His breath hitched as his prostate was jabbed particularly forcefully on the next stroke, causing him to start leaking pre-come. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material of Lucifer’s pillow, doing his best to stay collected.

The measured fucking didn't stop as the taller man pressed closer to Dan, his slim form molding itself against the detective’s back. His breath tickled at Dan's ear as he spoke, voice low and husky with arousal, “Feel good?”

Dan groaned in answer, eyes screwed shut as he tried to match his lover’s pace, shoving his hips back faster. 

“You want me to go harder?” the other man whispered, jabbing his prostate again. 

Mind emptied of everything except his need for some kind of release, Dan arched his whole body, forehead pressed against his pillow and fists clenched in frustration. His lover waited him out, avoiding purposely his sensitive bundle of nerves on the next couple of thrusts. After a few shuddering breaths and thick swallows, Dan finally managed to force out, “Come on, please.”

To the detective’s unbearable frustration, Lucifer suddenly pulled out of him completely, prompting a loud whine to escape his throat.

“Fuck, Lucifer! Please,” Dan whined, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes, his whole body shuddering at the unexpected emptiness.

Lucifer ran a calming hand across Dan’s back, pressing wet kisses to the shorter man’s cheek, chasing away the stray tears. “Shh, turn around,” he whispered. “I want to see your face.”

It took the detective several long moments to get all of his muscles working enough to roll over and lie on his back. His arms flopped down on either side of his head, his body went jelly-loose, and his thighs fell apart.

Lucifer situated himself between his legs, hands trailing across the tender skin of his inner thighs, and leaned forward in order to kiss Dan.

Surprised, he hummed against the taller man’s mouth, feeling a tingle of excitement at the kiss. Lucifer’s tongue teased at his lips until Dan granted him access.

“Hmpf,” Dan huffed into his lover’s mouth. He couldn’t believe this was the first time they’d kissed - and only after Lucifer’s mouth got acquainted with his cock.

He slid his arms around the club owner’s neck once he finally got the appendages working, pressing his whole body a little closer. The kiss was hot and Dan never wanted it to end.

They were finally forced to separate, however, when the detective could no longer go without breathing. Realizing Lucifer’s cock was pressing uselessly against his belly, Dan wiggled his hips against the other man’s in an attempt to get his lover to enter him again.

Lucifer grinned at him, eyes glinting brightly. He patted the side of Dan’s thigh. “Legs up.”

Dan grunted but, with his partner’s help, did manage to settle both of his legs up on Lucifer’s tanned shoulders. His body was basically folded in half and the position made him feel exposed, but the sensations were weirdly exhilarating.

“You ready?” Lucifer asked, licking at Dan’s ankle.

The detective nodded eagerly, his empty ass clenching around nothing, and the taller man dove in again.

This time, it didn’t hurt at all when his lover slid back inside him. “Oh, fucking God,” he merely breathed out, his neurons firing off messages of ecstasy to his brain.

“Not exactly,” Lucifer remarked, annoyingly not even a little bit breathless. Smug bastard.

To Dan’s relief, his lover soon established a steady thrusting rhythm without further prompting, causing waves of pleasure to course through his whole body. It didn’t take long for him to reach the edge of orgasm again.

“I’m close,” he panted between desperate gulps of air.

Lucifer thrust harder, leaning down to peck Dan’s lips again. The detective didn’t attempt to deepen the kiss in fear of suffocating. 

“Nngh,” he whined, feeling his release within reach.

Lucifer snapped his hips twice more, hitting Dan’s prostate dead on each time, then rasped, “Come.”

Dan felt as if the orgasm was pulled from inside him by brute force as his cock erupted, splattering thick fluid across his stomach. With his ass clamping down on Lucifer’s shaft, the man apparently also couldn’t hold out any longer. He thrust into the detective once more and, buried deep inside his ass, he let go.

“Oh, hell,” Dan breathed weakly as Lucifer collapsed onto him.

“Indeed,” was the murmured response.


End file.
